Darker than Darkness
by S1n harvest
Summary: After a beaten and battered 8 year old Naruto is hospitalized, the Kyuubi takes advantage of his weakned mind, and makes him his slave. Dark Naruto fic
1. Chapter 1

Sin: Hey everyone, I just got a new idea for a story, And just had to write it down. For the readers of my other story,( over 200 reviews and over 35,000 hits) I do have a little brain freeze, but I will finish it. This will be a dark Naruto fiction. I don't see to many of those.( At least good ones) This story may have a pairing, I'm not sure, I only have an idea for a romance. So read review and enjoy, and if you don't like this fic, you can always read my other one.

N

A

R

U

T

O

The moon is bright

A young boy around the age of 12 was sitting on the highest branch of a tree, staring at the glowing moon in the sky. A blind fold was wrapped carefully over the boy's eyes as he continued to stare at the sky. The young boy titled his head slightly toward the ground as a older man approached him." Naruto, it's time." The man said with a pair of red eyes blazing.

" Yes Itachi-sensei." Naruto responded jumping off the tree and landing on the ground silently. Today was the day he was to return to Konoha." Now I can have my vengeance." Naruto thought as he walked behind his teacher

_Flashback- 4 years ago_

"_For homework tonight read chapters 7-10 and write me a paragraph on the uses of a kunai." Iruka said as he gathered his belongings and walked out the door. A young boy however, did not here these words, because he was sleeping on his desk. _

"…_..Hokage….. Me…… Ramen." The boy mumbled aloud. Iruka came back into the room forgetting his folder when he saw the boy sleeping at his desk. He glared for a while and walked towards the desk. He dropped the stack of books in his hand on the floor making a loud thud as it hit the floor." Wha,who,wha?" The boy awoke with sleep glazed over his eyes._

"_Naruto, class is over, it's time for you to leave." Iruka said coldly to him." Sorry sensei, guess I lost track of time." Naruto said scratching the back of his head." Whatever." Iruka said as he pushed Naruto out the door. Naruto tried to get in one last apology but the door was slammed shut in his face. Naruto smiled sadly and turned towards the street." I guess I'll go eat some ramen then." Naruto said to himself happily, and walked to his favorite ramen stand._

_-----------------_

" _Here you go kid, 1 shrimp ramen." The man called out as he set the bowl in front of Naruto. He had taken a small detour to chase a butterfly and it was later than he wanted it to be." Stupid butterfly." Naruto mumbled into his ramen before taking a bite." Mmmmm, that's good eating." Naruto said aloud. About 6 feet behind him, 7 men were watching in disgust as they watched Naruto eat his meal." Finally… that demon will get what is coming to him." Said a man with a pipe that was clasped in his hand." We'll wait for him to get finished, lets go." The leader commanded and they took their leave. Naruto burped out loud in satisfaction." That was great." Naruto yelled slapping money on the table. He pushed his stool out and took his leave, with a belly full of ramen._

_-------------------_

_Naruto sixth sense began to act up as he walked home." Why do I feel s-" Naruto was cut off as he fell on the ground with a loud thud." I'm sorry sir, I have been looking up." Naruto said still looking down. When he looked up though, his blood froze. In front of him where 7 men all carrying weapons….. Sharp weapons." Ummmm, did I mention that I was sorry?" Naruto asked nervously." It's time to get what yours DEMON!" A man holding a knife said as he charged Naruto. Naruto could not react fast enough as he moved slightly out the way, but the knife was plunged in his right eye." AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he put his hand over his eye." Get him NOWWWWW!" The leader shouted and they charged Naruto with an animal like rage. Naruto crawled into a fetal position as pipes and bats began to pummel him." P-please stop!" Naruto screamed with his hands in the air. A bat came from the sky and smashed Narutos hand breaking it." AGRRRRHHH!" Naruto screamed in agony rolling back into a ball." So the demon can feel pain." They grabbed Narutos hands and legs so he could not protect his stomach. The man with the lead pipe began to attack Narutos ribs." PLEASE…AHHHHHH!" Naruto coughed up blood and his eyes became blood." Why are they doing this…. What did I do?" Naruto asked him self not feeling the pain." What's going on here?" _

_The mob turned in anger at the voice but it changed into a sick smile when they saw who it was." Iruka, you're here." The leader said handing him the pipe." What's this for?" Iruka asked." Take a look." The leader said and showed him Narutos broken body, someone was in the process of raping Naruto." The vessel?" Iruka asked in a disgusted voice." Yep, don't worry, we saved some for you." The man said pushing Iruka towards Naruto. The man had already finished with Naruto and he sat their twitching. Iruka twisted his hands around the steel pipe with anger." Kyuubi, you took both my parents, made me an orphan, Kyuubi….. YOU DESERVE EVERY ONE OF THESE THINGS!" Iruka shouted and the mob behind them smiled as Iruka raised the pipe over his head."….. But you are not Kyuubi." Iruka whispered to himself and dropped the pipe." Iruka, what's wrong?" The man said impatiently. He gasped in slight shock when he saw Iruka turn around, his eyes where stone cold." In accordance to Konoha law, this mob is to disperse immediately." Iruka said in a calm sturdy voice." I don't think you know what you are saying Iruka. This brat took your parents from you." The man said in a timid voice." If you think this 8 year old boy, destroyed so many lives…. THEN YOU"RE CRAZY" Iruka shouted doing 5 hand seals and shooting a blur like flare in the sky." ANBU will be here within 20 seconds…. You might want to leave." Iruka said calmly and the mob ran for the hills. Iruka turned his attention back to the broken boy under him." I'm so sorry." Iruka said, but the words did not reach the boys here." _

"_What's going on here?" Iruka turned to see 2 ANBU approach him." T-this boy needs to be taken to the hospital." Iruka said nervously. The ANBU looked around Iruka and hid his shock when he saw Narutos body their." W-what in gods name…… Blue hawk, take him to the hospital, I shall go and inform the Hokage of this." The ANBU said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The ANBU known as Blue hawk took Naruto in his arms and disappeared. Iruka followed suit._

_--------------------_

" _This boy needs a room immediately!" The Black Hawk said quickly." Where the heck is Purple Falcon?" Blue Hawk asked himself." The doctor took a look at the boy in the ANBU arms and snarled in disgust." I'm sorry, but my hospital does not serve his kind, he's better off dead." The man said darkly, Iruka stood in the mans face with a dark glare." Why yo-" Iruka began but was cut off by Blue Hawk." Never mind him Iruka, lets just make our way to the Hokages office, Naruto does not have time for us to argue." Iruka glared angrily one last time at the man before leaving in a cloud of smoke." I can inform you this." Blue Hawk began." You will no longer have your job by the end of this night." And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_---------------------_

"…_.BEEP……BEEP…..BEEP." That was the only sound you could here as a sad Hokage watched the boy who was laying in the bed. The man known as green weasel was standing behind him." Itachi-san?" The Hokage said his name questioningly. _

"_Yes Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked." I need you to get your grandfathers heirloom." Itachi's eyes widened in shock when he heard those words." Hokage-sama, are you sure that's wise?" Itachi asked." Any other eye will be rejected by the Kyuubi, only your grand fathers Heirloom the sharigan can survive the Kyuubi's chakra." The Hokage said and Itachi nodded."… After tomorrow, Me, Sasuke and Naruto will be the last people to have a sharigan." Itachi said sadly while watching the boy. We have no choice, losing his eye may cause his bloodline to advance prematurely destroying his weakened body." Sarutobi exclaimed. He paused for a moment before turning towards Itachi." Itachi-san, I have grave news regarding the mission tomorrow. Given these present circumstances, we will have to fall on plan B for the mission." The Hokage said causing Itachi's eyes to slightly widen." Sir…. Don't you think this decision is rash?" Itachi asked." We have no choice in the matter." The Hokage said looking back at Naruto." But, plan B was to only be used if I could not perform, but I'm right here." Itachi said with confusion in his eyes." That's the point….. By tomorrow afternoon, you will not be here."_

_-----------------------------_

"_Surgery completed, sharigan has been implanted into the victim, and good job everyone." The surgeon began a soft clap as he took of his gloves. The Hokage was looking from behind the glass with a smile on his face and he entered the room." So I assume this was a success?" The Hokage asked with a grin." Yes, the surgery went perfect." The surgeon said, but then his face went grim." I am more concerned for his mentality." The surgeon said sadly." Such a traumatizing event at his age will most defiantly scar him for life." The doctor then went to the boys face and moved some of his forehead hair." I know, which is why he will not be in this village anymore." The Hokage told his trusted surgeon. The surgeon scrunched up his face." I see."_

" _When will the boy wake up?" The Hokage asked." In about 6 hours, he has energy he needs to recover." The Hokage nodded and left the room." Please inform me when he when he wakes."" Yes Hokage-sama."_

_-----------------------------_

_Inside the dark depths of Narutos mind, the blonde boy was on his knees sobbing." What did I do wrong….. Do I deserve this treatment?" Naruto asked himself sobbing**." Boy….. do you plan to sit here and cry, or shall you allow me to help you?"** A voice came out of no where, and Naruto shivered." W-who the hell are you?" Naruto asked into the darkness. Suddenly the room got brighter and Naruto could see a large fox trapped inside a cage." OH MY GOD!" Naruto yelled backing away from the cage**." GET BACK HERE KIT!"** The fox yelled and Naruto froze." A-are you going eat me mister fox sir?" Naruto asked and the fox snickered**." Although that would be entertaining, I** **have no desire to end your existence kit." **The fox said smirking." Who are you?" Naruto asked again**." I am the one** **who the Yodaime sealed**." Naruto put his hand on his chin and thought for a while**." I AM THE KYUUBI YOU** **BAKA!"** The Kyuubi yelled and Naruto almost wet his pants." B-but you're supposed to be dead." Naruto said shivering**." Enough of this sniveling, do you want me to help you kill these villagers or not?**" The Kyuubi said and Narutos eyes widened." K-kill?" Naruto asked gravely**." They took away your dignity and your innocence and pride, and for what?"** The Kyuubi asked wanting Naruto to answer." I r-really don't know." Naruto said back to him feeling anger swell up in him." I don't know why they did this to me; I don't know why everyone looks at me like this?" Naruto asked aloud**." I don't look at you that way kit, I'll be the one that believes in you."** The Kyuubi said in a manipulative voice. Narutos eyes went blank and he spoke." Really, you'll be my friend?" Naruto asked in a hopeless voice. The Kyuubi smiled to himself." **All I ask is for you to do everything I tell you to do, become my loyal slave, I will stay with you till the end."** The Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at the Kyuubi for a while and responded." Yes, Kyuubi sensei."_

_-------------------------------- _

"……_. Mmmm." Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he found himself in a hospital bed." I see you have awakened Naruto." Naruto slowly tilted his head at the voice." How are you feeling?" The Hokage eyes and Naruto's face hardened." How do you think I'm feeling?" Naruto asked back harshly, a frown crept on the face of the Hokage." I'm sorry you had to experience this Naruto." The Hokage said as he stood up and walked closer to Naruto's bed." But I plan to fix it. I'm going to send you away for a while, so this incident can wash over. You will be trained by my most trusted ANBU." The Hokage said and Itachi chose that moment to enter the room. Naruto looked him over for a while before placing his head back on the pillow." How long will I be gone?" Naruto asked with a straight voice." The Hokage looked at Itachi and then back at Naruto and answered." 4 Years." _

_Flashback End_

" It really has been 4 years hasn't it?" Naruto asked to no one in particular, but in the glow of the moon light, a sadistic grin crept on his face." I'll kill them all." He thought of all the ways he was going to slaughter the people of Konoha, but he had to get stronger. Even with the Kyuubi, he still could not beat every ninja in Konoha, just about 90 percent of them. He licked his lips at his ambition." Naruto, you're falling behind." Itachi said not looking back at him" Yea Itachi-sensei.**" They will all pay."**

The Kyuubi told his vessel." Yes Kyuubi-sensei, they will pay."

N

A

R

U

T

O

Sin: I know I did not elaborate much on the whole Itachi thing, but you'll find out next chappy, I'll fill in blank spots of training also. Read and review, I always take ideas for pairings also.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin: Hey guys I'm back, I got the some nice feedback, and I'm hoping this story would speed up a bit in the review part, but whatever. I love you guys, I love your hits, and I love your reviews more. Some of your questions will be answered this chapter. Everyone wants to know if Itachi knows or not…..Muhaaahahahaha. Read and Review

N

A  
R  
U  
T  
O  
Itachi's POV

-----------

Although I was calm on the outside, on the inside, I was bubbling with anticipation. Today was the day I would be able to enter my village again. I would be able to see Sasuke again." How far away are we Itachi-sensei?" A voice asked from behind me. I tilted my head to slightly look behind myself to the blond boy." We are nearly their Naruto, just hold on for a little while longer." I saw him nod his head and I turned my attention back to the road ahead. Naruto has been real fidgety lately; maybe he's excited about meeting new people or something. He's usually very quiet. Hopefully the other kids won't pick on him to much for being quiet. He has a hard time sticking up for himself. I hope the Hokage has prepared ANBU to escort me to him. I have many things to discuss with him.

"Are we their now?" This time I sighed in annoyance as Naruto repeated his question for the 4th time." Yes, Naruto, it's just over this hill." The excitement was coming back again, Che, what an annoyance. Uchiha Itachi does not feel excitement. I turned to look at Naruto. He looked content; his smile did seem kind of strange though. I did not think he would be so eager to come back Konoha." Halt! Identify yourselves." I looked up to see two ANBU guards in front of me. It feels good to be home.

Normal POV

-------------

The gates of Konoha opened slowly as the two ninjas entered into the village." Lord Hokage has asked me to escort you to the office immediately." An ANBU in a wolf's masked told Itachi as they looked around." I was hoping he would send you guys." Itachi said taking in the scenery in front of him." Naruto, lets get going." Itachi ordered and they began their walk to the Hokages office." What a nice place to live." Naruto thought with a smile on his face." To bad I have to reduce this place to rubble." Naruto heard the Kyuubi laugh at this statement." You had me for a second kit." The Kyuubi said with a cackle. Naruto heard laughter and turned his head in disgust at the sound. He saw a blond girl, hanging out with a bright pink haired girl."…… Weaklings." Naruto muttered to himself as he examined the two girls. He began to take of the cloth covering his eye when a hand stopped him." Now there is no reason to scan those people, is their Naruto?" Itachi asked with a strict look on his face." Sorry sensei." Naruto replied looking at the ground." I'll scan them later." Naruto told himself with a smile on his face." Don't do it later either."" Damn it."

-----------------

Naruto tool a deep breath as he entered the Hokages office, it had been 4 years since he last entered this room. Naruto unconsciously clenched his fist together**." Calm down kit, didn't I teach you to control your emotions better."** The Kyuubi scolded, and Naruto nodded his head." Sorry, I just got really worked up for a moment." Naruto responded running a hand threw his long hair." Ah Itachi, I see you have finally arrived." An old man spun around in a chair before standing up and walked his way toward them. Itachi bowed respectfully at the man in front of him." It is nice to see you again Hokage-sama." Itachi said pulling down on Naruto's back making him bow." Show some respect to the Hokage Naruto." Itachi said through clenched teeth." Now, now, there's no need for that Itachi, stand. They both rose quickly from their bowing positions and looked at the Hokage.

The Hokage switched his attention from the Hokage to Naruto and stared him down. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto as he saw his hand clenching in restraint, trying to reach his blind fold." Is there something wrong Naruto?" The Hokage asked with an amused voice." Stop that now Naruto." Itachi scolded, but Naruto hands where still reaching his blind fold." Its quiet fine Itachi, I want to see what he's going to do." Naruto, now having permission, pulled one half of his blind fold to reveal a gold eye, with a red pupil, which looked like a foxes." Demonic fox jutsu, Sukyan." Naruto's eye was whirling with information.

_Name: Sarutobi_

_Age: 69_

_Highest Rank obtained: Hokage_

_Ninjutsu: B+ ( age reduced )_

_Taijutsu: B ( age reduced )_

_Genjutsu: B+_

_List of jutsu obtained_:

_Tōmegane no Jutsu (Telescope Technique) _

_Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) _

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Shadow Doppelganger) _

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique) (Enkōō: Enma)_

_Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)_

_Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)_

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique) _

_Jibaku Fuda: Kassei (Exploding Tag: Activate)_

_Jutsu Shou (Technique Neutralize) _

_Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique) _

_Doton: Doryū Taiga (Earth Release: Earth Flowing River) _

_Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile) _

_Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet) _

_Kawara Shuriken (Roof Tile Shuriken) _

_Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (Earth Doppelganger Technique)_

_Beginning Transfer of jutsu, Unveil Sharigan Now._

But before he could, Itachi stopped him." That'll be enough Naruto." Itachi said quickly and Naruto slowly pulled the cloth back over his eyes. The Hokage looked at Naruto for a while before smiling again at him." That's an interesting appendage you got there Naruto, bloodline limit perhaps?" The Hokage said with a strange smile. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. The Hokage faced suddenly turned serious and he looked back to Itachi." Itachi, I would like Naruto to be entered into the ninja academy for the genin exams which happens to be today. I think Naruto would make a great ninja, especially if he was trained by you." The Hokage told Itachi while gathering papers. He gave Naruto a map of the village and Naruto looked at Itachi for a while." Itachi will be staying here for a while. You can go ahead and go Naruto. Naruto looked at the map for a while, before he turned and exited the room. But before he closed the door, he heard the Hokage speak." Bring Hatake Kakashi here please."

----------------

Naruto walked up to the front desk and placed a few papers on the desk. A lady reading the news paper looked at the papers before gathering them up." So you're enrolling huh?" Naruto decided not to answer the obvious question. She looked at his eyes and scrunched up her face." The room number is N102, do you need someone to escort you…." She trailed of." No, I'm just fine. Thank you for your time misses." Naruto Walked down the hallway and entered the classroom he was assigned to." This is so stupid, I could be training right now, and I don't need to be a genin to eliminate these pests." Naruto told the Kyuubi**." You** **must bind your time Naruto, gain their trust, and slowly rip them apart."** The Kyuubi calculated with a smirk." Okay whatever."

"Okay class, today I have an announcement. Today for the genin exams we have a new student entering." Iruka paused for a minute looking at the paper in his hands."…….." Iruka went silent as he saw the name Naruto Uzumaki on the sheet; he looked to the boy standing at the door, and gulped." What's wrong Iruka-sensei does the little help getting to his seat?" A boy with a dog on top of his head exclaimed as the class laughed with him." Kiba don't pick on him, he's blind." A girl with pink haired scolded as she turned her attention back to the black haired boy in front of her." How about you tell the class a little about yourself?" Iruka asked Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki……." Naruto stopped there, and went to take a seat." What a weirdo." Sakura told the girl sitting next to her." Yea, He's perfect for you forehead girl." The blond girl said." Shut up Ino-pig, both of you are blond, you fit hand in hand." Ino started to clench her teeth together in anger." Grrrr." Ino just gave up and watched the blond take the seat in front of her." What a strange kid, and he's blind too." Ino said looking at the back of his head." Che, stupid blond." Ino commented, and concentrated on the scroll in front of her.

Naruto was checking hi surroundings as he took his seat." Wow, this boy sitting next to me looks just like Itachi's clone." Naruto told the Kyuubi. Then the light bulb in Naruto's head went on." Oh yea, Itachi did say he had a brother. So this is Sasuke." Naruto said turning his head to study the boy. Sasuke was trying to ignore the stare, but turned to him in annoyance." Stop staring at me, weirdo." Everyone gasped at the usually quiet Sasuke snapping at someone. Their heads turned to see what the blond boy would do. Naruto just stared a bit longer before smirking and turning his attention back to Iruka. Everyone let a breath of relief they did not know they were holding." I thought sasuke was going to beat up that blind kid." Kiba said to a boy wearing dark glasses next to him. The boy just stared at Naruto before becoming uninterested.

Iruka then had the class go through 3 exams, testing their basic shinobi skills. Naruto being bored to death did the bare minimum for each test till it came to the last." Naruto Uzumaki, You're next." Naruto looked up from his desk, and walked in front of Iruka." I need you to make 3 Bushins." Naruto was once again going to do the bare minimum when the Kyuubi stopped him." **Hold on kit, look at that assistant teacher over there. Do you see that calculating look in his eye? Blow this part of the exam**." The Kyuubi ordered. He was about to question his sensei's order, but followed his orders blindly and trusting. Naruto performed the jutsu using very little control making a horrendous clone."……. Naruto, I'm sorry but, you fail." Iruka said sadly and Naruto just nodded and took his seat." Hah, I knew that loser was weak, couldn't even do a basic bushin." Kiba said laughing at the boy." Shut up Kiba, I'm sure he tried his best." Sakura said, defending the 'blind' boy." Che, Whatever."

---------------------

Naruto sat on the swings looking at all the happiness that was going on. Daughters where hugging their moms. Dads where congratulating their sons." This sickens me." Naruto said looking at the happiness." I'll take all their happiness away, but this genin stuff is slowing me down. Good thing I failed huh sensei?" Naruto said to the Kyuubi who did not respond." Hey Naruto." Naruto turned at the sound of the voice to see his teacher Mizuki standing there." Mizuki sensei, what's going on?" Naruto asked." Do you still want to be a genin Naruto…….."

-----------------------

Elsewhere, Itachi and the Hokage were having a 'friendly' conversation." Are you sure about this Itachi?" The Hokage asked rubbing his tired eyes." Yes, I think this would be more…..Beneficial for Naruto, than if someone else did it." Itachi said looking directly into the Hokages eyes." Alright then, I'll gather up the necessary pa-" The door was slammed open as a rushed ANBU entered the room." Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki has stolen the forbidden scroll from the vault." The Hokage eyes widened and then shrunk back." I'll go retrieve him sir." Itachi said disappearing from the office."….. to think that a 12 year old could sneak past my best guards. I guess the time is now Yodaime. Kami have mercy on Konoha."

----------------------

" Already know it, already know it, alre-, ohhhhhh, I don't know this one." Naruto chuckled to himself as he saw the jutsu on the scroll." Seems you were right sensei. I hit the jackpot with this one…. Hmmm, that's strange. This is a demonic jutsu. Only vessels of the tailed demons and the Uchiha's have Demonic Chakra, so who could have made this jutsu sensei?" Naruto asked and The Kyuubi did not answer and Naruto was even more puzzled when a seal appeared on the scroll." What the hell is this? It's a blood seal." Naruto bit his thumb and ran it across the seal." Narutos heart jumped when a Strong Genjutsu was placed on him, before he passed out he heard the Kyuubi's words**." I did not want you to find out kit. Damn father of yours."**

-----------------------

Naruto's eyes opened to a dripping noise." Ughh." Naruto checked his surroundings as he sat up." Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked into the darkness." You are inside my Kinen Houmen jutsu. (memory release jutsu)" Naruto looked to where the voice was coming from and gasped. The man in front of him looked like-"Yodaime Hokage." Naruto said looking at the man in front of him." So you recognize me huh? Am I that beautiful?" The Yodaime said smiling. Naruto smiled back." How could I not know the man who set me on my path?" Naruto said gaining a crazed smile. The Yodaime just looked at him with a blank face." Naruto, this was your chosen path! You were born to…. Test Konoha."

Naruto eyes widened when he heard these words." What the hell are you talking about old man?" Naruto asked." I choose this path, no one else." Naruto said swinging his fist."…… Naruto, the time of testing is here." The Yodaime said again." What the hell are you talking about?" When you awaken, seek out Itachi. He will tell you all you need to know. This country is corrupted Naruto, Be careful of who you put your trust in." The Yodaime's Image began to fade and a scroll was thrown at Naruto." Here is some more jutsu; I made them just for you." The Yodaime said and Naruto cackled." You know that I'm going to kill them all right?" Naruto asked. The former Hokage laughed." If it must be done." And with that, Naruto awakened.

----------------------------

Naruto awakened to see a bloodied Iruka next to him, and a cackling Mizuki next to him." Ahhh, So the demon has awakened." Mizuki said looking directly at him." Naruto, run, get help." Iruka pleaded but Naruto just stood up." So the demon isn't going to run." Mizuki said laughing at the blond. Naruto gave a swift chop to Iruka's neck knocking him out him out." What the hell are you doing kid?" Mizuki asked." I wouldn't want any one to see any of this…. And live of course."

Naruto charged Mizuki and ripped a claw through his stomach." Gufawww." Mizuki coughed up blood and fell against Naruto." Oh I'm sorry, you need these to live don't you?" Naruto asked innocently as he squeezed the intestines in his hands." W-what… t-the hell…. a-are you?" Mizuki asked losing life." Just like you said, I'm a demon." Then Mizuki slumped over dead. Naruto pulled back his clawed hand and grimaced." Ewwww, Guts!" Naruto said scrunching his face

"God Damn it Naruto, not again." Naruto turned to see a very annoyed Itachi looking at him." Yodaime." Naruto said looking at Itachi and he gasped." So I see you met your father. I assume he explained everything to you?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow." He told me to ask you, what's going on Itachi?" Naruto asked leaving of the sensei suffix." Naruto, you must embrace this destiny that the Yodaime has given you, we must test Konoha." Itachi said with a crazed smile on his face." What do you mean?" Naruto said confused." Konoha is a wicked place Naruto, deception and corruption lies at every corner. If this continues, a world war will begin. We must clean Konoha of their sins."

Naruto's face stayed confused till it lit up with a smile." Tell me more………."

N  
A  
R  
U  
T  
O  
Sin: A LOT OF CONFUSION, I know, but it will be cleared up in the next chapter, this one will come out a lot quicker though. So Review ask questions and whatever. I'll see you guys in a few,


	3. Chapter 3

Sin: Hey guys, I'm back. I decided to slow down a little bit with updates.( 1 week should do fine. ) So I can add more detail to the chapters and add in stuff. I enjoyed all of the reviews and hope you continue, I really want this story to get big. And no Naruto will not have a change of heart…. Or will he? Read and review.

N  
A  
R  
U  
T  
O  
"Tell me more." Naruto said looking at Itachi." Are you ready to embrace your destiny Naruto?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto." I am ready Itachi, just tell me why this is happening, why do I have the Kyuubi inside me?" Naruto said with a curious voice."….. Let me tell you a story of Konohas corruption." Itachi said revealing his mangekyo sharigan and it began to spin." Class is in session." Naruto opened his eyes to see a empty space." Why did you put me inside the Genjutsu Tsukiyomi?" Naruto asked." One second passes outside, while In here, 72 hours shall pass. I do not need all 72 hours, but this is the perfect time to tell you our…… 'mission'." Itachi said and Naruto sat down." I'm all ears."

This is Itachi talking

12 years ago, the two biggest clans where having a feud over power. It was the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's. The balance of power was tilting in favor of the Uchiha's; being the head police force, there was even rumors of having an Uchiha as the next Hokage. This did not go over well with the Hyuuga's. Hyuuga Hiashi had presented his brother for the title of Hokage for the past 10 years, only to have it rejected each times." A clan that holds secrets as well as the Hyuuga's do, can not protect a village." The 4th would say.

Assassination plans to kill the 4th began soon after, and after 4 failed attempts made by the Hyuuga's, their efforts seemed futile. Then, a member of the main family that was an ANBU told Hiashi of a summoning scroll that did not require a signature hidden in the Hokages vault. While the Hokage was out on a diplomatic mission, they retrieved the scroll from the vault. They immediately brought it back to the Hyuuga's estates.

They found out that the summon scroll was a fox summoning scroll and was extremely loyal to the one that summoned it. They saw the name Kazuma Arashi already was signed even thought the scroll itself did not need a signature. This scared the Hyuuga's into deciding that putting a berserk seal on the contract would take away all loyalty to the 4th, but this also put the Hyuuga's in danger if the summoned monster could not be stopped before reaching Konoha. They were sure that the police force and the 4th would be the ones sent out to stop the fox. They were wrong…..

Not even the Hyuuga's thought this kind of destruction would happen. Their summon happened to be the nine-tailed fox, the Kyuubi. On top of that, instead of going to the front line, the Uchiha's were given the order of town safety. On the other hand, the village Jonin, Chunin, and even ANBU where brutally slaughtered. The 4th quickly sprung to action leaving a laboring wife protected by ANBU." Kyuubi, why are you doing this?" The 4th only had to ask this question once, before he realized he had to fight and kill his favorite fox. As he stood tall on Gamabunta, he struck.

As the Kyuubi got even more closer to the village, the 4th realized he would have to give his life for the village, he decided he would have to seal the Kyuubi. He told his summon Gamabunta to hold the Kyuubi back, as he went to address the council. The next Hours were critical as the council could not decide where the fox should go. They knew that a grown ninja with fully developed coils would just die, so they had to place it in a new born." Sacrifice one of the Hyuuga babies, they are all locked up inside there estate, do they even care for the village." The Uchiha nominated for Hokage said." How dare you suggest that we sacrifice a fellow ninja's child?" The 4th asked in disgust.

" Don't worry sir, we can play it off. Look at this." The Uchiha said sliding a scroll to the Hokage." This… How did you get this, this is from my personal vault." The 4th said looking at the scroll." I got it the same way that the Hyuuga's retrieved the fox summoning scroll." The 4th's blood froze." The Hyuuga's did this." The 4th said sitting down." Yes, and with the help of this scroll and Orochimaru an-""You Brought a missing nin into this, not just any missing nin, but Orochimaru!" The 4th yelled. " Yes, that way, this can not be pinned on us." The fourth eyes just widened in shock." Then with the help of the nine-tailed fox, and the ten-tailed dragon, we can start taking over the other count-"WHAM! The Uchiha was thrown threw the wall by the back hand of the 4th, he walked back into the council room and made his announcement." When my child is born, I shall use him to seal the Kyuubi in."

" Hiashi, if they seal the Kyuubi inside the boy, we may not be able to control him, the village will protect him. We have to kill the baby before it is born. We have to kill the 4th's wife." Hiashi said walking to the hospital." Can we do that? We can't just walk into the hospital while the 4th's wife is IN labor and kill her." The Uchiha said walking behind Hiashi." The head of the Hospital and the Doctor overseeing the birth is a Hyuuga. I have already informed him of the situation we are in, all I have to do is give the sign." Hiashi said looking at the birth through the window. The doctor looked at Hiashi for a while before nodding and touching the laboring woman's neck." This should suffocate and kill her, hopefully, this will take care of the child to, let's go.

Yes, the mother did die, but the baby lived on. The 4th looked down with sad eyes at the crying baby." Naruto, you will be the one to stop this corruption, did those fools really think I would not notice a closed chakra path, but I have no more chakra, you'll have to carry this revenge, this burden. My only regret is that I won't see you grow." The 3rd walked behind the 4th and placed a hand on his shoulder." When the time comes, everything will be revealed to him, I want you to give him this box. I'm counting on you." The fourth placed his hand on his son and cried silently." Good bye son, I love you. Hakke no Fūin Shiki."

END FLASHBACK

"…….." Naruto was silent and Itachi looked at him with gleaming eyes." Are you prepared Naruto?" Itachi asked." Hmmm, I was born ready…… sorry about that." Naruto said exiting the world of the full moon. They exited just in time for the ANBU to arrive." Oh my god, what happened here?" The ANBU in the squirrel mask said." I had to kill Mizuki to prevent the death of two Konoha ninja's." Itachi said looking at Naruto. The ANBU looked at Naruto and cringed and whispered to his partner." Little bastard, should have left him to die….. Know what I mean?" Naruto just smiled.

N  
A  
R  
U  
T  
O  
Sin: This was just a filler, the real chapter will be out soon… ( 3-5 days. ) Read and review. Questions will be answered VIA Personal message, if you ask, I will answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Sin: Okay guys, I'm back. I hoped I answered a few questions with that filler. I am getting a steady amount of reviews, and that's always good. So once again, I give you another chapter of Darker than Darkness. Read and review, and all questions and concerns will be answered Via E-mail Private message. Enjoy

N  
A  
R  
U  
T  
O  
Naruto would never admit it, but today he was quite eager to get to the academy, and get assigned to his Genin team. "Hopefully I can get someone who can at least be my sidekick." Naruto said to the Kyuubi while walking inside the academy. He also wanted to learn new techniques from his Jounin instructor. His hand raised itself to his blindfold covering his eye." Itachi said not to use this to steal techniques, but only use it in dire situation. Well, I'll determine what's dire or not, right Kyuubi?" Naruto said with a smile**." Right kit."** Although Naruto knew that if he tried to go around Itachi's rules, he would find out, Itachi always found out. He approached the door that led to his classroom and took a deep breath." I would rather not be here."

When Naruto entered the classroom everyone inside went silent." Hey it's that blind kid, didn't he fail." Someone in the back of the classroom commented as he took a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha." They should not let blind kids be shinobi; they would only bring themselves down." A person sitting right of him spoke. Naruto just ignored them." They'll be dead soon so why argue." Naruto thought happily." OUT OF MY WAY INO-PIG!" A shrill voice was heard from the back." YOU MOVE OUT OF MY WAY FOREHEAD GIRL!" Another equally shrill voice was heard entering the classroom. Naruto rested his chin on his hands as he heard the approaching footsteps." I WAS HERE FIR-." Sakura trailed off as she saw that someone already took 'her' seat. She fidgeted for a while before speaking." Umm, excuse me. I know you didn't see where you sat at, I mean, I know you did not, ummm, you see, I mean you can't see, so umm-"Sasuke cut off her embarrassing speech." HE got here first, surely you would not make someone blind move after finding the closet seat available." Sasuke commented with some disgust in his voice. Not wanting to disappoint her crush, she took the closet seat available." Thank you for getting rid of those two, but I'm not blind." Naruto spoke to Sasuke, and he smirked." I know."

"Alright everyone settle down, its time to announce the Genin teams." Iruka sniffed and began to call off teams 1-6 and when he got team 7 he stooped for a while." What's wrong Iruka-sensei?" Sakura called." Well, this is strange, it seems that team 7 has two instructors, but…… never mind. I will now proceed to call out 7's members." Iruka took another deep breath and called out the names." Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura (CHA), and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke and Naruto shared a satisfied smirk as they both thought the same thing." I could have been paired with worse."

-----With Itachi-----

Itachi was currently sitting inside the Hokage's conversing with the current Hokage." So has he looked inside the box yet?" The Hokage asked smoking from his pipe." No, he said that he was going to wait until after he was assigned to his Genin team." Itachi replied sipping his tea." I see." The Hokage took a tired sigh before speaking again." You know, the chances are extremely high that Konoha will fail this test, even now; the Hyuuga's are planning to obtain more power. My friend Jiraiya has informed me that they have made a pact with the Organization Akatsuki to retrieve more tailed beast. I fear for Narutos safety." The Hokage said before turning to Itachi." That's why I'm giving you a special task….."

--------------------------

Patience, Webster defines patience as _the ability to endure waiting, delay, or provocation without becoming annoyed or upset, or to persevere calmly when faced with difficulties._ Now, some people would say that Sasuke Uchiha was the essence of patience, but currently, he was tapping his foot against the ground and tapping his hand was drumming on the desk. People would also say that Sakura was a patient girl, but right now she was drawing 'I Heart Sasuke' In big letters all over her desk. Lastly, people….. Well, not a lot of people know who Naruto is, but the ones who do would agree that he is a stick of dynamite waiting to explode, but right now, he was quietly meditating." Where the hell is that bastard." Guess I wrote to soon. Naruto was about ready to explode, when the door slowly opened revealing a silver haired man. He observed the students in the classroom before commenting." My first impression of you guys is…… you are quiet. Meet me on the roof." The man turned around and walked back out the door.

----------------------

On top of the roof, everyone was currently sitting Indian style on the ground as their Jounin instructor stood up with an Icha book in his hand." Hello everyone, I am your Jounin Instructor Hatake Kakashi, and I think this is a good time to introduce ourselves." Kakashi said, eyes never leaving his book." What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked with curious suck upping eyes." You know, likes and dislikes, dreams for the future. That kind of stuff." Kakashi said looking up briefly from his book." You can go first pinky." Kakashi said." My name is Haruno Sakura, and my likes are……. and I dislike Ino-pig….. My dreams are…… SQUEL." Kakashi just stared blankly before turning to Sasuke." Now you, the brooding one." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke." My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes except training. I don't have enough time to say my dislikes. My dreams, no, more like ambition, are to find my brother and restore my clan with him." Kakashi smiled lightly when he heard this." Then he will be a happy person soon." Kakashi thought as he looked over his team.

"Now you, the blond blind one." Kakashi said not beating around the bush about his 'lack' of sight." My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like training and fighting, and I dislike anyone who thinks they're better than me, and my dream? I want to fulfill my destiny." Naruto said quietly as he rested his head on his hands." Very interesting group of people I have for a team, or at least, a potential team." Kakashi said with a smirk." What do you mean potential team?" Sasuke asked." What I mean is, we are not a team till you pass a survival exam, what you did in the academy was just….. Practice." Kakashi said and he started walking away." Be at the team 7 training ground at 9:00. Oh yea, don't eat anything, you'll throw up, see ya." Kakashi said and he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

As Naruto walked away he could faintly here."……. to go some where?" Naruto laughed as he heard the no in the distance.

"**Hey kit, for the survival exam tomorrow, how about I double your weights kid?"** The Kyuubi asked and Naruto stopped and pondered." Well. I have been using 1000 pounds for 6 months, double me up baby." Naruto held his breath as he felt the pressure on himself double. He put some chakra in his legs and began to walk home." This is tough work, but I need to get stronger." Naruto said, trying his best to keep a straight face as he walked around the village, and to hiss home. He had a package that needed opening.

----------------

Naruto has always had keen senses. So right now, it was quite obvious that someone was following him." Please come out, I do not appreciate people following me." Naruto heard a rustle from the bushes near him and turned to the source. It was a girl with blue hair staring at the ground. Naruto raised an eyebrow and smiled." A stalker eh." He thought as he approached the girl, but he stopped as the girl looked up."…… A Hyuuga." Naruto thought as a burning rage consumed him. He barely heard the words coming out of the girl's mouth." A-and I thought, y-you could u-use some h-help getting home." The Hyuuga stopped talking as Naruto stopped in front of her. The girl felt fear crawl up her as she looked at the expression on Naruto's face."…… So, who are you again?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Hinata blushed as she looked at the smiling Naruto." M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata." She said looking up." No seal kit, she is a part of the main family." The Kyuubi said as Naruto continued to stare at the girl." Hyuuga-sama, it would be wise to get home, this is a bad neighborhood, I would not want anyone to, hurt you." Naruto said with a smirk. Hinata blushed even more. Naruto smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand, and placing a kiss on the back." It was nice meeting you Hyuuga-sama, hopefully we can meet again." Naruto exclaimed, and he began to walk away." This is going to be fun." Naruto said as he watched the girls shadow get father and father away from him.

------------------

Naruto entered his house and lay down on his bed." So we are having survival training huh?" Naruto said aloud as he stared at the ceiling**." Don't worry kit, with your skill level, you should do just fine."** The Kyuubi said as Naruto pondered on tactics he could use." Maybe I should ask Itachi-sensei for some tips, he did say he was going to stop by tonight." Naruto muttered as he turned to his side. Itachi was always good for advice.

FlashBack

"_Who created this move again sensei?" A 10 year old Naruto asked as the chakra in his hands dissipated in his hands again." The chidori was created by a man named Hatake Kakashi. It's a B class assassination jutsu. The reason why you can't do it right, is because you are forcing to much chakra into your palm." Itachi said calmly." But I thought that's what you are supposed to do?" Naruto asked frustrated." Don't force it; guide the chakra into your hands, this technique needs a lot of concentration. Now try it again, I will not tolerate failure a third time." Itachi said meanly, but changed his expression at the worried look on Narutos face." Fine, if you get this right, I'll take you out for Ice Cream."_

"_CHIDORI!"_

End FlashBack

Naruto smiled at the memory. That was one of his favorite training sessions ever. He had gotten the chocolate cookie doe. Naruto licked his lips at the thought of it**." Instead of thinking of Ice Cream kit, maybe you should look at your fathers care package."** The Kyuubi commanded and Naruto laughed." Alright, alright." Naruto reached under his bed and pulled out a metal box. On the front was a blood seal." I guess that means only I can open it." Naruto said as he bit his thumb and ran it across the seal. He pressed his thumb to the lid, and let out a gasp.

"Itachi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his thumb leaving the box." Naruto, I request that you do not open the box until we get home from survival training tomorrow." Itachi said leaving." Okay sensei." Naruto lay back on his bed and closed his eyes." Wait a second; did he say when we both get back from training?"

N  
A  
R  
U  
T  
O

Sin: That box is not going to be open yet, so you just wait. Reviews and questions are welcome, I'll update in 4 days. Peace out. Oh yea, should I make chapters longer in place of update time, or keep it like it is. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Sin: Instead of excuses, how about I just start writing.

N

A

R

U

T

O

Naruto woke up in the morning with a frown on his face."Whats the point of this exam, I'm just going to destroy everything?" Naruto asked pulling his body over to the side of his bed.

"**Now, now kit, doing this will allow you to get more jutsu in your database. It will make the** **destruction of this country all the more enjoyable**." Kyuubi said and began laughing. Naruto smiled as well and began his morning ritual of cleaning and feeding himself.

"Toast always taste better when blood lust is on the mind." Naruto said walking outside and taking in deep breath."Today is going to be boring day, so how about we make it exciting Kyuubi-sensei." Naruto said smiling.

"**Kit, You read my mind**."

_XxSceneChangexX_

Hinata Hyuuga was currently waiting outside Naruto Uzumaki's house in a bush."I wonder how N-Naruto-Kun is d-doing today." Hinata whispered to herself.

"**Kit, the Hyuuga wench is following you**." The Kyuubi said with disgust in his voice. Naruto nearly threw up, but put on a confused face.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Naruto asked. Hinata squeaked and came from behind the bushes.

"Its j-just me N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata said with her head down. Naruto almost ended her existence. He turned to her and forced a smile.

"Oh, Hello Hyuuga-sama, its great to hear from you, aren't you supposed to be meeting your potential team right now?" Naruto asked politely,inside his head though.'KILL HER, BATHE IN HER BLOOD.'

Naruto got an idea though.

"Is s-something t-the m-matter Naruto-Kun.?" Hinata asked politely.

"Hinata, how about we meet tomorrow afternoon, I am very interested in the Hyuuga's gental fist Taijutsu." Naruto said with a polite smile, and Hinata began to smile.

"O-Oh yes Naruto-Kun, I'll show you everything you need to know." Hinata said eagerly.

Hook...Line...and Sinker.

_XxSceneChangexX_

Naruto arrived to the training field to see that Sasuke and Sakura were already there talking with Itachi and Kakashi.

"I guess Itachi has already spoken to his brother." Naruto said to Kyuubi while he walked up to his potential team.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a little lost." Naruto said in a calm joking voice. Sakura just shook her head.

"Why do we have to have to...guy on our team, I mean isn't he handicapped?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke who just shook his head. Naruto looked at her and 'smiled'.

"I'm not blind Sakura-san, this is just a choice." Naruto said taking a seat, Sakura now free to insult Naruto to her chance.

"Why would you do that, seems stupid for a shinobi to do." Sakura said smugly, but grew angry when he ignored her."Why yo-!"

"Enough Sakura.! Don't embarrass yourself any further." Sasuke said and Sakura shut up immediately.

"Enough, we've wasted enough time as it is, today is the day you become genin, I wont lie to you, you all shall pass." Everyone smiled at that."But your test will be even harder because of this, if I feel your skills are not good enough, I will send you back to the academy. Your goal." Itachi created a bushin with Kakashi.

"These bushin are 1/50 of our full strength. This should be easy enough...for two of you." Sakura eyes lit up.

"A test of love for me and Sasuke-Kun." Sakura thought forgetting about the demon carrier. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. Naruto just sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Ready...GO!"

_XxSceneChangexX_

Sasuke and Sakura disappeared from view while Naruto stayed behind. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, and Itachi left to 'hunt' down the other two.

"Now why aren't you hiding like a good little genin Naruto."'Kakashi' said. Naruto said nothing and began to gather chakra in his hand, until it was visible with a warm blue glow wrapping around his hand.

"Chakra control is an amazing thing Kakashi."'Kakashi' raised an eyebrow, but said nothing urging Naruto to continue."If one has good Chakra control, the things he can do is amazing." Naruto began to walk toward the clone and 'Kakashi' to a defensive stance."Disappear." The Kakashi bushin was cut in half with a blade made of chakra.

Kakashi smiled as he felt the connection to his bushin disappeared."This should be interesting."

_XxSceneChangexX_

Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand were having a much harder time with the Itachi bushin, no matter how hard they double teamed him, he blocked everything.

"Come on, this guy is only 1/50 of my brothers full strenght." Sasuke yelled aloud to Sakura, but she was incapacitated by a chop block to the head."Damn, I'll just take care of you myself. FIRE DRAGON JUTSU!" The Itachi Clone smiled, and let the flames dissipate it.

_XxSceneChangexX_

"Great job, You all did very well." Kakashi said looking directly at Naruto, then to Sasuke."I'm glad to officially call you my students."Sakura jumped in the air with happiness.

'Yes, I knew my love for Sasuke would prevail.' Sakura yelled in her mind. Naruto just nodded and left the training field with Sasuke going the opposite way."Sasuke-Kun, wanna go out to eat."As the genin left, Kakashi turned to Itachi.

"So...just how strong is Naruto?" Kakashi asked, and Itachi just smiled."

"Well...I really don't know."

_XxSceneChangexX_

Naruto felt Hinata's chakra and saw her sitting on his door step, she smiled and ran towards him.

"N-Naruto-Kun I p-passed." She said with a happy voice. Naruto smiled and spoke back.

"Thats great Hinata-sama, I knew that you would pass." Naruto said while mentally bashing his brain with a mallet.'WHY WONT THIS GIRL LEAVE ME ALONE'. Naruto just decided for a quick fix and hugged her happily. Hinata face grew red and she passed out.

"Lousy whore, what a fine day it will be when I destroy her and that worthless clan." Naruto said walking inside, leaving Hinata on his door step.

N

A  
R  
U

T

O

Okay, I know that wasn't that great, but this was just to get the wheels rolling again, Read and Review, and things will be back to normal in no time. Also better fight scenes


	6. Chapter 6

Sin: Alright, Lets do this.

N

A

R

U

T

O

"You're good at this Hinata-sama" Naruto said while Hinata showed him her families precious fighting style. Currently His team was on a D rank mission and he decided that a Kage Bushin was more than enough to finish the task.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto twitched as she said this, and clenched his fist and forced a smile on his face.

"Don't be modest, you're a master of Gentle Fist." Actually she stunk at it, like she was really bad, but Naruto had scanned enough people in his life to refine any mistakes this wench was making.

"**Come on kit, Just one swipe and she's done for**!" Kyuubi snarled, He could sense the lust coming of the hyuuga girl and it disgusted him, she was no better than the Haruno. Willing to teach the family techniques for a smile!

"Now now Kyuubi, You know we……. Need her, although sub-par with the gentle fist, she knows enough teach us the basics." Naruto said pausing at the fact that they needed her. Naruto turned his attention back to the young girl scanning her every move.

"They just make this so easy."

Sakura was not having a good time. They were pulling weeds in a clients yard, it was hot and she was all sweaty. Sasuke was also ignoring her, but this was not anything new. And the blind kid was not saying anything at all.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we take a break please?" Sakura said in a sorry tone. She turned to look at Sasuke who was still pulling away at the weeds.

"If you really need a break then fine, although I'm sure the boys are ok, right Naruto." Itachi said looking at the bushin of Naruto, both he and Kakashi knew it was a clone, but said nothing of it. The bushin remained silent as it continued to pull weeds.

"What a weirdo." Sakura said while sitting on a log.

"Its not nice to talk about people behind their back Sakura-chan." Sakura yelped and turned around to see Naruto standing there, She looked back to see where the bushin was only to see it gone.

"H-how did you get over here so fast?" Sakura said as her heart pounded. Kakashi just shook his head in shame.

"Its called speed Sakura, most of us get it from training." Naruto said as he began his walk to the Hokage tower.

"Y-you Baka!" Sakura said out of shame with a blush on her face. Sasuke watched the scene with amusement on his face.

"Come on everyone, back to the hokage for another mission completed." Kakashi said with a smile and they began their trek to the Hokage's office.

xHokage's Towerx

"Well well, That's 37 D rank mission now team 7, I think that deserves a C rank." The Hokage said with a warm smile on his face.

"Are you sure that we're ready Hokage-sama, I mean, Sasuke and me are fine, but we have a blind person on our team, he could hinder Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a wise tone to her voice. Naruto resisted the urge to cleave her in twain right then.

"I assure you Sakura-chan, Naruto is more than capable of completing this mission. Send in the client." The Hokage said as the door opened to see a drunken man walk through.

"This is Tazuna, You will be escorting him back to the village hidden in the waves, and see to his bridges completion. Along with you 5, team 8 also will accompany you." Naruto nearly stabbed himself with a rusty kunai when he saw team 8 walk through the door.

"Traveling around with 2 lovely ladies is gonna make this trip a lot eaiser." Naruto said with a foxy smile looking at Hinata and Kurenai. Sakura just smiled and decide to comment.

"I know me and Kurenai as cute, but don't forget about Hinata Naruto." Everyone looked at Sakura like she had to heads.

"Naruto-kun thinks I'm lovely" Hinata thought as some questionable thoughts began to fill her mind. Naruto looked at her with disgust.

"What kind of girl gets their rocks off inside a room full of people" The kyuubi said snarling. The Hokage coughed to regain everyone's attention again.

"You all have one day to prepare, I trust you will protect the client with your life. You leave in the morning" The Hokage said dismissing the group of people. Tazuna was looking worried, but he saw three jounin would be watching him, so he decided to hold his tounge.

"Come Hinata. I think some light training is in order." Naruto said as he walked out the door gathering looks from a few people. Hinata nodded like a puppy and followed him out the room.

xTraining Groundsx

Hinata was panting while she rested on the ground from the "light" training. She was dead tired, but as long as she was with Naruto, she could train for days.

"Hinata-sama." Both Naruto and Hinata turned to see a pale boy with long hair looking at them. His eyes were the same as Hinata, except they held malice in them.

"N-Neji-kun." Hinata said standing up." Neji ignored her though as he looked at the man standing beside her, He held an air of strength around him, and even he didn't brush him off as weak.

'Who are you?" Neji said rudely staring down Naruto. He was tempted to activate his Byakugan to scare him, but he decided against it. Naruto was going to disregard him, but decided to see where this would go, he seemed like a much stronger Hyuga than the wench.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and who might you be." Naruto said calmly as his blind folded eyes never left the Hyuga's.

"Neji Hyuga of the Branch Family." Neji turned to Hinata and scowled." Your father wants you home in 5 minutes Hinata-sama. I suggest you hurry. Good day to you Naruto, I hope I have a chance to see you again." Neji said laced with sarcasm as he turned and walked away.

"Hmm, Whats his problem." Naruto said, although he knew what the branch family was, he had an idea up his sleeve.

"Neji-kun has a curse mark on him, If any member of the main family chooses too, they could end his life with a simple seal." Hinata said sadly. Naruto just smirked to himself.

"Hinata, do you know this seal?" Naruto said with an innocent tone to his voice. Hinata looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, most members of the main family do know it wh-" Hinata was cut off as Naruto put his lips on hers. On the inside he was gagging though. He separated from her and smiled at her.

"So you think you could teach me that seal, please?" Naruto said with a soft smile. Hinata blushed and nodded. Kyuubi just chuckled. Naruto wanted to break her neck.

"**Congrats kit, you can take out all the branch family with a simple seal, hahahaha.**" Kyuubi said in laughter. They really are making this too easy. Hinata just stared at Naruto with love shining in her eyes……… Disgusting.

"To Betray her own family for something so simple as love, what a pathetic place this is." Naruto thought to himself as he continued to watch Hinata perform the seals on a mouse they found.

xNaruto's Roomx

Naruto may Hate Konoha, but if its one thing they had, it was beautiful women. He was currently "Entertaining" the waitress of the local sushi shop. He didn't know her name, and he didn't care. Taking in so much of the foxes chakra had caused him to have an unquenchable lust for sex. And with Kitsune Seduction techniques, He always had a steady supply of women.

"OH GOD!" The women screamed in her ear. Geez did she have to be that loud. Naruto Groaned as he released inside her, The only indication he was there. The woman fell over and he pulled himself out of her to shower off.

"**Nice job kit, you make me proud hahaha**." Kyuubi laughed as Naruto washed his body. His mind was on the mission tommorow and how he was going to last so long without killing anyone. The Hyuga girl for one. No doubt she would be lusting for him the whole trip, and there was no one he was going to be able to stand that.

"Come to bed Naruto-sama" The women said as she rolled around in the bed tiredly. Naruto sighed as he turned off the water, and went back to his bed. He was going to have a tough time for the next few weeks, a real tough time.

xMorningx

"Where is that baka!" Sakura screeched causing everyone present to cover their ears. It was mission time and the only two people missing, where Naruto and Kakashi, but Kakashi was to be expected.

"That's a nice questing Sakura, for asking, you should be the one to go get him." Kakashi said as he poofed right beside Sakura who screamed in shock.

"What the Hell Kakashi-Sensei, don't sneak up on me like that." Sakura said as she began to run to Naruto's house. She was pissed that she was interrupting with her Sasuke time. As Sakura walked up Naruto's step she paused as a women walked out the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Sakura asked as the women kissed Naruto then walked down the stairs. She blushed at the implications that kiss meant and walked into Naruto's house. She had expected a pig sty but found a nice little pad with a homey feeling to it.

"Naruto baka where are…….. you?" She trailed off as Naruto walked out of the room without his shirt on. She almost began to drool and Naruto gave her a disgusted look.

"Step outside Haruno, I did not give you permission to walk into my home." Naruto said smelling the scent she was giving off. It almost made him throw up. Disgusting wench, staring down any piece of meat she could find, worse than the common whore.

"W-well just m-meetus at the gate." She said turning around and running out the house with haste with some not so nice thoughts entered her head. Naruto scoffed and began the rest of his preparation.

xGatex

"Is their something wrong Sakura." Itachi said as he looked at the bluch on Sakura's face. He had seen that face many times before. Naruto may be 12, but he had the build of a 15 year old. It always made him worry about his students over active sex drive, and it was no doubt this little girl saw him in a after state.

"N-nothings wrong, Naruto-kun is on the way." Sakura said, and Hinata winced when she saide kun, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Everyone turned to see Naruto approach them and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright people, lets get this show on the road."

N

A

R

U

T

O

Sin: I don't know if people want lemons, so only implications till I find out. Read and review.


End file.
